


Pa-Rum-Pum-Pum-Pum

by stigmata4



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Carols, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Lip-Syncing, Little Drummer Boy, M/M, Mistletoe, Singing, Tumblr Prompt, We're So Late, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stigmata4/pseuds/stigmata4
Summary: Daryl and Paul are very late for a party.





	Pa-Rum-Pum-Pum-Pum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Howdyep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdyep/gifts).



> This is a one-shot story based on a prompt request I received today from Howdyep. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Merry Ho!  
> XOXO

“Hey, Sunshine?” Daryl called from the kitchen as he poured kibble into Dog’s bowl. “Good boy!” The brawny hunter slid the zip seal closed on the bag of dog food and placed it back inside the pantry before he knelt down and petted the dog, letting the shepherd mix nuzzle his head up under Daryl’s chin. The dog smelled clean and fresh thanks to his grooming trip that morning to see Miss Rosita over at Dog Day Afternoon Spa. He picked up Dog’s water bowl, decorated in paint pen with Paul’s cute script that read “Daddy’s Pride & Joy!" while Dog crunched away with his nose stuck down in the food bowl.

“Hey, baby?” Daryl called out again. “We’re already late, let’s get a move on!” Daryl washed the water bowl out in the sink, rinsed it well, refilled it, and placed it down next to the food bowl. Dog crunched away happily as Daryl headed back through the living room to grab the remote and turn off the television.

From the back room, he could hear music. It was probably Paul using the Bluetooth speaker in the vanity area outside the bathroom. 

“Baby?” Daryl called again. Now that the living room television was off and the news was no longer blaring about the most recent debacle concerning the federal government, he figured the music may be so loud that Paul couldn’t hear him calling. 

He checked the clock on his cellphone: 7:34 PM. Daryl sighed heavily. What in the world was taking so long? He walked back to the master bathroom and into the vanity room. To his right was the wall to wall dark marble counter with two raised, glass-basin sinks and a massive mirror that covered the upper half of the wall. Paul must have been in the walk-in closet off the bedroom. Daryl took a second to check himself in the mirror; he wore a midnight blue button-down shirt, a dark gray silk tie with tiny, intricate white silk snowflakes, and a nice dark brown, herringbone vest of raw silk along with the new deep indigo jeans Paul had bought for him. His new leather lace-up boots completed his look. 

Daryl stopped and turned slightly in the mirror to see how the slim-fitting jeans hugged at his ass. The redneck had never really thought he had one, but those jeans begged to differ. They also highlighted his package—a lot. Daryl caught himself biting his thumbnail in the midst of considering whether or not he should change. A glimpse of motion in the mirror caught his attention, and the handsome hunter turned to saunter back into the bedroom. The clock on the nightstand read 7:37 PM.

“Hey, Paul?” Daryl called over the music coming from the little speaker on top of the dresser. “What the fuck are you doin’? C’mon! We were supposed to be over at Aaron’ and Eric’s at six-thirty!”

“You can’t rush the Spirit of Christmas, Superman!” Paul called from inside the walk-in.

“Maybe not, but I can rush you!” Daryl countered. “C’mon! Just put something on for fuck’s sake. We’re an hour late already!”

“I just need your input,” Paul called back just before he stepped out of the closet door with clothes on hangers in each hand; he was wearing nothing but a leopard print Santa hat. 

Daryl could feel the wanton smile break over his face even as he shook his head in disbelief. He watched his handsome little ninja toss multiple articles of clothing onto the bed in an attempt to coordinate a party outfit. The music on the speaker changed to an old Christmas classic. Paul walked over, eased Daryl back down on the bed and climbed up to straddle the big man’s hips, all the while singing right along with Bing Crosby as if he were David Bowie himself.

“Come, they told me, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum!” Daryl might have let his frustration get the better of him if not for the glorious man sitting on top of him right now. “Our newborn king to see, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum!”

Paul leaned down, his nose and lips tantalizingly close to Daryl’s own, his long hair tickling slightly at the edges of Daryl’s neck. The big man swallowed and reached up to grab Paul’s hips. 

“I’m gonna pa-rum-pum _your_ pum-pum if you don’t get a move on pretty damn quick.”

Paul squinted back, those heavenly eyes full of mischief and promises that Daryl knew would leave him panting like an old gas station dog in the middle of a south Georgia July. “I don’t even know what that means.”

Daryl giggled, “Me neither, but we have _got_ to go and you are still naked as a jay bird—not that I don’t like it—we just---“

Paul pulled something out from under the pillow and held it over Daryl’s forehead. Daryl recognized it instantly: mistletoe.

“Merry Christmas,” Paul whispered, leaning down again to slot his lips with Daryl’s.

Daryl whined in a mix of frustration and delight as he invited Paul’s tongue in to conquer his mouth and sport with his own; he could still taste the peppermint candy on his perfect partner’s breath. “Damn these jeans are tight!” Daryl groaned. 

Paul sat back up and grinned down at Daryl; his impressive phallus was hard as steel and arced up proudly, foreskin fallen back, and the perfect head exposed. The little ninja took off the Santa hat and fixed it on his handsome hunter’s head. “I’m gonna let this go for now, but you’re gonna have to follow through on my ‘pum-pum’ when we get back home.” 

Daryl rolled Paul over onto his back with the hunter on top. In a low whisper, lips brushing Paul's, eyes locked, Daryl promised, “I swear to god I'm gonna pound you into this mattress and rattle your teeth, but right now, baby we’re both gonna have to be the Spirit of Christmas Yet to Cum.”

Paul burst out laughing and rolled Daryl back onto his back, kissing him once more before climbing off his handsome man. “Okay.” Paul immediately began picking out the perfect ensemble of a tight, high-necked, cream-colored, crochet sweater, a deep, Christmas-crimson vest, and a pair of tight black jeans that made Daryl want to get back home even sooner. Throughout his entire dress-up routine, Paul lip-synced along to “All I Want for Christmas is You,” making Daryl fight off a grin and shake his head.

Once he'd cranked up the truck, Daryl sighed at the time. The clock display on the vehicle’s dashboard read 8:06.

“Oh by the way, Eric called earlier,” Paul said. “The start time got pushed back to eight-thirty since Rick, Shane, and Tara all got called out to a major bust. Said they’d be delayed.”

Daryl just stared at Paul. “You are paying for that tonight.”

“All night?”

Daryl nodded and adjusted the fuzzy ball on his Santa hat before easing the truck out of the driveway and onto the main road.

****

Daryl walked back through the house after having set the alarm. As he strode through the living room to the hall, the music began.

Ba-boom, Ba-boom, Ba-boom, Ba-boom, Ba-boo-boo-boom  
Ba-boom, Ba-boom, Ba-boom, Ba-boo-boo-boom

Daryl walked back through the hall and into the door of the master bedroom, to find a naked, very hard Paul. His lover was lying across the bed with a wide, red ribbon and bow tied around his chest and a red baseball cap with white fur trim and white fuzzy pom-pom on top. In white lettering, it read "I CAN GET YOU ON THE NAUGHTY LIST!"

Paul started singing along with Eartha Kitt. “Santa Baby, come slip a sable under the tree for me…”

“Oh, it’s _on_ now!” Daryl reached over to his clothes pile, grabbed up the Santa hat, and pulled it down it on his head before clapping his hands together once and diving onto bed.


End file.
